Lady In Red
by rcf1989
Summary: A phone call, one hell of a day and complete confusion about how to get ready for an interview leads Brenda into accepting Captain Raydor's offer. Set in Season 6, inspired by a discussion about promos released for the episode 6.09 Last Woman Standing.


It's been seven weeks since Brenda find out Captain Raydor's background check wasn't on Chief Pope like she thought but on her. _'Oh, that woman! She's like a snake getting everywhere she wants, silently, and you don't notice until it's too late and she's injecting venom on you.' _Thought Brenda, for several days, each time the Captain's name was brought up to remind her what was going on.

On the last day she could turn in her application, she decided to go for it. Not sure if she really wanted that position but to prove a point: she was as capable as, at least, Pope to try to get the job. Hell, she'd be very disappointed if she couldn't do it better than him!

Three weeks later, to everyone's surprise, Fritz got promoted as the new FBI liason for the LAPD, and, of course, everyone thought the same: quite a suspicious move the day before the list with the short candidates to choose from for Chief of Police comes out. And then, the day came, Brenda was on the list and Pope wasn't, not a happy camper right then when Brenda left as her cell was ringing.

"Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson." She answered.

"Evening, Chief." Said a female, smooth voice in return.

As soon as she heard those two words, Brenda knew who she was talking to.

"Good evening, Captain Raydor. May I ask why...?"

"Am I calling you?" Finished Sharon, a smirk already on her face. "Well, I just thought that it would be nice and polite to say congratulations for making it to the short list."

"Oh... Thank you, Captain. I see news travel fast." Said Brenda, a little surprised.

"There's no press release yet but as a member of the board I get the information before others. One of them called Chief Pope and as he confirmed you were in the room..."

"You decided it was a good time to call me and have a little chat?" Asked Brenda.

"Exactly; after all, if I didn't decide it was worth a try to get you in the run for our new boss, do you think I would've spent all those days around you and your team?" Said Sharon, sitting more comfortable in her chair behind her desk as she spoke.

"Is that your way to say you're calling me because I'm your little project and it worked?" Asked Brenda, irritated.

"Must you always think the worse of me?" Sharon sighed. "I never took this as a project, Brenda... I mean, Chief..." Silence, enough to let Brenda notice how things really were and clearly, not what she thought. Sharon then continued. "Yes, it was my idea to pick a woman in the run, it was my idea to go for the highest ranking female officer because not only you're the one with a better chance but also people respect you aorund here after these five years. But I didn't do this a science fair project, out of all of us, women in the LAPD you're the most qualified and even more than some of the men who applied and thankfully most of them are out already."

"Like, let's say... Chief Pope?" Asked Brenda, now in her office and so able to speak with more freedom.

"Yes, that's a good example. He's a good candidate, but too full of himself, arrogant about it and there were other... Things that didn't make him a good candidate for the next round." Explained Sharon, without giving out details.

"Do you mind if I'm honest?" Brenda asked.

"Weren't you when you said you don't like me?" Asked Sharon in return.

"Pardon me? You said the same about me!" Exclaimed Brenda.

"I was only kidding... And considering you're my superior you shouldn't be asking me if I mind your honesty."

"I-I'm sorry, Sharon. It's been a long day and..."

Igoring how her first name was used, Sharon decided to go fowards. "Are you still in the building?"

"Oh yes, in my office, actually. Why?" And having said that, Brenda's confussion spread all over her face as the Captain hang up on her, just like that. However, before she had time to react, the door opened and shortly after closed.

"I just thought it would be silly to be wasting money when we're in the same building." Sharon said, smiling and still standing by the door.

"Wise idea." Brenda said in return, as well as returning the smile before she opened one of the drawers in her desk, searching for candy. Almost cursing as she couldn't find what she wanted, Brenda closed, harshly, the drawer and huffed, upset.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sharon, quite carefully.

"I forgot to buy more chocolate bars!"

Smirking, Sharon reached for her bag and soon she found what she wanted: not one but two chocolate bars and handed one of them to Brenda.

"And I didn't forget to include an extra one in my bag." Sharon said, smirk still on her face.

"Well, then I'm glad you did." Brenda said as she reached for the chocolate.

For the first time in over a year, both women finally managed to have a civil conversation, even shared a few laughs. Ah, the things chocolate can do to a couple of overstressed powerful women should never be underrated.

It was almost six in the morning when the phone woke her up. She reached in the nightstand like if she was a mad woman for it, until she was able to pick it up, not bothering to look at the ID.

"This better be good to wake me at almost four in the morning." She barked.

"I-I shouldn't... Called you s-so early." She said between sobs.

"Brenda?" Asked Sharon, now calm.

"I-I'm sorry, I..."

"Where are you? Are you alright?" And from calmness she jumped to concern, who knew Sharon Raydor was able to reach emotions that easily so early.

"Your... Driveway, in my car."

Sighing, Sharon sat up on her bed and switched on the light. "How long have you been there? No wait... Why are you even there?"

"I don't know... I finished late today... Had a fight with Fritzi, again... I didn't know where to go and... I just drove here." Truth is, Brenda was completely confused as to why she was there but somehow it felt it was the only place she was welcomed at.

Hearing how her superior officer was doing made Sharon feel bad, she didn't know why or what was causing it, maybe just the fact that she was human and, against common thought, she had a heart and cared for people though just for those who showed some respect for her and lately, it seemed Brenda finally learned to respect her.

"Are you... There?" Asked Brenda as she didn't hear a response.

"Oh yeah, yeah sorry, I was only getting my robe." The brunette said and started to walk downstairs. "Get your ass out of you car and come here right now. And yes, it's an order."

Hanging up, and placing her cell in the only pocket in her robe, Sharon continued her way downstairs and unlocked the door, just in time before Brenda knocked. And the sight of the blonde was quite a shocker: she looked completely worn out, like if she didn't have any sleep for a week, her hair wasn't as shiny as it usually was and it was also a mess. She had been crying as well, her eyes were puffy and the mascara was half cleaned, half down her cheeks. Not that Sharon herself was looking as usual: her hair looked wavy and a bit messy, no make up, no glasses, her eyes seemed smaller than usual but just because she had just woken up which certainly helped for her full sleepy face. And her robe... Certainly too short for Brenda's liking, as it was just down mid thigh though she then wondered why Sharon hide her long legs so much.

Stepping into the house, Brenda looked around and stood where she was until she felt Sharon's hand in her shoulder, guiding her to the living room and they both sat down on the couch.

"I don't know why I'm here." Said the blonde again.

"I'll be damned if I know." Sharon said.

Brenda then smiled, even if it hurt due to all the time she cried and the huge lack of sleep. "I guess... I thought it was a good idea... To come here? Somehow I thought you wouldn't kick me out."

"And what makes you think I'm not going to kick you out?" Sharon asked, eyebrow raised already.

"Uhm... I... I..." Brenda sighed and stood up. "I shouldn't have come! How could I be so stupid!" She asked out loud, to herself. "I'll let myself out."

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Sharon pushed Brenda down in the couch. "No, I don't think so."

"Captain, I'll leave if that is what I want."

"I'm sorry, but ranks are left behind as soon as you step into my house. Whether you like it or not, Brenda."

"Why do you have to make it so difficult?" Asked Brenda.

"Me? Are you serious? _You_ were the one who called _me_ crying, in your car parked in _my _driveway." Sharon said, in a calm tone. The least she needed was a headache so early in the morning.

Brenda huffed and stomp her feet once as she muttered '_uhg this woman!'_ but then let her bag down on the ground and laid down on the couch, her head resting on Sharon's lap, something that left Sharon quite shocked. Was Brenda under strange mood swings?

"No one understands me, Will is still angry he didn't make it to the short list... Fritz is... Unhappy, somehow, because everyone thinks he got promoted just because of me... "

"Do you think he was promoted because of you?"

"I don't know... Sometimes it seems like it but others... Not really, but it's so hard to work with him!"

"You worked together in the past, is that correct?" Asked Sharon, as she was drawing random patterns across Brenda's face with her fingertips.

"Yes but not like this. And when we fight, we get home and we continue fighting and it's horrible. All we do is fight and fight and fight, and I don't even know if I want to be the Chief." Brenda explained and closed her eyes, as what Sharon was doing was making her relax. "That feels good."

Smiling, the brunette replied. "It's supposed to help you to relax a little. And if you didn't really want to be the Chief, you wouldn't have handled your application or you'd dropped out already and yet you have your interview next week." She continued doing the same with her fingers.

"It's helping... And I know but... I didn't prepare anything for the interview, I don't know what to do, not even what to wear."

"I'll help you."

"What?" Brenda opened her eyes and looked up at the still smily Sharon.

"I said I'll help you, with your interview. I got you into this mess, so it's only fair if I helped you when you get stuck." Said the brunette.

Sitting up, Brenda then hugged Sharon who didn't certainly expect that reaction from the blonde.

"You're a life savoiur, did you know that?" Brenda asked.

"You mean, I am a life saviour when I am not driving you up the wall." Said Sharon in her sarcastic humor, making them both laugh. "And we're going shopping tomorrow."

"What?" Asked Brenda, pulling back.

"You heard me, and don't get mad now but your southern belle style will not go well with the interview, is not only what you'll say but how you'll look. And you better rest, a worn out candidate never looks good." Said Sharon, sounding more authorative than she intended.

"So I can't be myself?"

"No, be yourself but... With another look. And no, I won't make you wear a pant suit."

"You shouldn't wear them that often, your legs are quite nice to be hidden all the time." Brenda said and then covered her mouth after she realized what she said.

Smirking, Sharon returned to her previous task, this time only with her index finger and traced again random patterns in Brenda's face. "Flirting with a subordinate, I take? Or just a random liking for my legs?"

Removing her hands from her mouth and closing her eyes again, Brenda spoke. "Random liking, and someone could really take this... Finger thing you've been doing for a while as flirting."

"And how do you take it?" Sharon asked, now in a husky tone.

"That depends on how you mean your actions." Said Brenda, her voice now husky as well, as her left hand slowly moved upwards on Sharon's right leg, from her calf up to the hem of her robe, higher than when she stood and so showing more skin.

The smirk was back in Sharon's face, just like her finger was now tracing the contours of Brenda's lips. "Oh I think we're about to find out very soon."

"And why is that?" Brenda asked, right before kissing, just once, the brunette's finger still lingering on her lips.

"Because if I remove my finger,..." Sharon then did so and leaned over, their lips almost touching. "Something could happen..."

Just as those words were spoken, Brenda's hand moved under the robe, touching now the fabric of Sharon's nightgown. "Silk?"

"Jealous?"

"Maybe..." Whispering, Brenda leaned just enough to almost brush her lips with the brunette's, even if they were already close enough.

Closing her eyes now, feeling her breath over her skin, the perfume intoxicating her, Sharon spoke again. "Let's go to bed. We have a long day ahead." And then kissed Brenda's forehead.

The next day had been long, indeed. By the time they returned to Sharon's house Brenda was exhausted. So much shopping, and strangely Brenda got it all for free as Sharon didn't let her pay anything. Upon asking why, the brunette replied with logic: if Brenda thought she could have her house with just what she earned as Captain, then, clearly she couldn't afford it. As Brenda was confused, Sharon had no choice but explain her, in short, that if she wanted she wouldn't want to work, at all during her life, she'd be able to keep her enjoyment of the finest things in life as much as she currently did. And that was when a bulb light up in the blonde's head and everything made sense.

As they were having dinner, Brenda couldn't help but replay in her mind what happened the night before.

"Can we... Talk?" She asked.

"What about?" The brunette asked in return.

"Last night." Brenda said as she reached for her glass of red wine.

"Okay, go on." Sharon continued eating.

"You know... About what we did... I didn't mean to..."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Sharon took a sip of her glass of wine. "Brenda, stop it. Nothing happened last night, so stop worrying."

"Nothing? We _almost_ kissed!" Exclaimed Brenda.

"Yes, _almost_ and we didn't. That's the key word. We were..."

"Flirting, that's what we did. And I'm married and... I lost my train thought."

"So? It was harmless, and you needed something to calm down, you were a trainwreck last night. And what I did all over your face with my fingers, even when you were trying to fall asleep was just to relax you. My mother used to do that when I was a child and I couldn't sleep."

Looking down, the blonde smiled softly and then looked up. "Fritz does that at times, too. I don't know what got into me... But thank you for helping me. You didn't need to but I'm thankful you're doing all these things for me. I was quite lost."

"We may not stand each other at work, and buttheads a lot, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends outside." Sharon said, a smirk playing on her lips. "And it also felt... Good."

"What? What did feel good?" Asked Brenda, a bit confused.

"Flirting?"

"Sharon!" Exclaimed Brenda, her face already red.

"What? It felt good because I didn't do it in years! And it was for a good cause, not just my enjoyment." Seeing how Brenda was turning even into a brighter shade of red, Sharon reached for her hand. "Look, we only fooled around a little, nobody got hurt because nothing really happened so don't worry about it anymore. Plus, you're married and I'm not into women..." She said and Brenda finally started to relax. "As far as I know, anyway."

"You're terrible!" Exclaimed Brenda, glaring at the brunette who was now laughing.

The next few days were crazy for Brenda, not only because Sharon was driving her up the wall, again, even if it was for a good reason, but also because Major Crimes had a new case and she had to devide her time between the case and getting ready for the interview. Of course, the case took most of her time which meant a very unhappy, mean and bitchy Sharon Raydor. As if that wasn't enough, Fritz was also angry with her but because she had been barely home in the past week and each time they talked it was Sharon this, Sharon that or how Brenda was doing, no interest about him. It was time to make a choice and Brenda did so, ditching all the plans she had with Sharon to spend the evening with Frizt. Of course, as soon as the brunette knew about that she became rather cold with Brenda and ignored her for the rest of the day.

Little did Brenda know what that sneaky Captain Sharon Raydor had in mind for the next day, like they say: if Muhammad doesn't go to the mountain, the mountain will go to Muhammad.

The next day, Brenda arrived and found everything a little different. Her team was still working like usual, but her office? Well, it seemed a mystery as the blinds were turned around so that nobody from the outside could see what was going on. When she was going to ask what was going on, Buzz walked over to Brenda and gave her a piece of paper, saying nobody was going to disturb her during the day and that she should get into her office as soon as she recieved that piece of paper.

To say she was confused was the understatement of the year. The more she thought about it the weirdest it seemed, but considering how her team was not saying a word to her, Brenda sighed and walked into her office and was greeted by her own reflection in a full lengh mirror at the back.

"What the...?"

"Good morning, Chief Johnson." Said Sharon, sitting on Brenda's chair behind her desk and reading a fashion magazine, all without taking her sight out of the page she was reading.

"Oh... Hi, Sharon." Said Brenda, shocked to find her new friend in her office. "What... What are you doing here? In my chair?"

"I think it's obvious I'm reading, isn't it Chief?" She said, in a still cold tone, still looking down the magazine.

"Well.. Yes, it is but why are you in my office? And what's that mirror doing there?"

"We agreed on doing this my way but clearly you decided to ignore everything so I had no other choice than taking over your office." Sharon said and looked at Brenda over her glasses, before looking back down to the magazine. "Your interview is today and you've barely done anything the past few days since you got your new case. So today your more than capable team will manage without you."

"What? But they'll fight and..."

"And? They're adults, they'll manage! You have three Lieutenants in Major Crimes and a more than willing Commander to take over in the case you're chosen as our new Chief."

"Could you stop being so cold with me, please?" Asked the blonde, getting as reply another stare above Sharon's glasses plus a raised eyebrow. Sighing, Brenda walked over her chair and stood behind it. "I'm... Sorry I ignored you like this lately but this could be an important and influential case and I couldn't let it just go. Fritz's been upset because I've hardly been home and now you're mad with me."

"I know it's an important case, and I'm glad you still take it as seriously as usual but we had arranged certain meetings to work together for your interview and you snubbed them all." Sharon was still with her eyes glued to the magazine.

"And I'm so sorry for what happened. Puh-lease, Sharon... Let it go..." Brenda was now using her southern accent, as she learned over the past week it always made the brunette smile.

And it worked again, as the Captain spun around the chair to look at Brenda, smiling. "Fine, but don't expect me to be a sweetheart."

"Wouldn't expect any less from you. So, what are we going to do now?"

"Outfit. Including hair and make up so start trying whichever you want."

"In here?" Asked Brenda.

"No, in Brenda Leigh Johnson's office." Said Sharon, back to her natural sarcasm. "The blinds are turned over, they won't see anything. And I'll give you my back all the time so start already, we can't waste more time."

Sighing in defeat, Brenda opened one of the drawers and took some random candy and just let it fell on her desk. Sharon turned around to pick her magazine and then turned around again to grant the blonde as much privacity as possible. A few hours have passed and they didn't pick a final outfit yet, there were a few possibles, some Brenda liked and Sharon hated and the other way round, though in the end they agreed to trust the brunette's fashion sense better. Reaching the last outfit, Brenda couldn't help but ask for an extra hand.

"Sharon?"

"What now?"

"Erm... Would you mind zipping me?" Asked Brenda, trying to sound completely innocent.

"Zip you?" Asked the brunette, a little confused.

"Yes... The dress has the zip in the back and I can't reach it."

"Alright, come here."

Walking over, Brenda stood next to her and waited, to be zipped up shortly after.

"There you go, now let me know when you're fully dressed." Sharon said, not looking at her, not even when she zipped the dress.

Half an hour later, Brenda was finally done, hair and make up done and even the shoes were chosen already.

"Okay, it's done." Informed the blonde.

Taking a deep breath, mostly because she was starting to run out of patience and her headache was almost the size of California, Sharon spinned around in the chair to meet what some would call a vision in red, and she couldn't hide her smile.

"Well?" Brenda said.

"Stunning." Sharon rose from the chair and walked over, standing right behind the blonde.

"Are you serious?" She asked, tugging a little in the sleeves of her red and white dress.

"Absolutely. This is what you must wear, there's no doubt! It suits you perfectly, brings enough attention to the right spots but without making it too obvious and you look really elegant... But..."

"But? BUT? Why do you always have to come with something?" Asked the blonde.

"Because I'm a bitch, simple as that." The Captain said and both laughed. "Now, there are a couple of things I don't really like here. How could you use a yellowish scrunchy for the ponytail? Are you out of your mind? And red lipstick? That's a major no when you wear a red dress."

"I thought it would look nice... And I didn't have anything else for the hair."

"You'd need a brighter shade of red but we're not going to do that, mostly because it makes your lips look a bit weird so let's say... A neutral tone will do it and we'll bring the attention to your eyes. And the hair... The ponytail works but a strand of your hair will hide replace the scrunchy, with the help of a hair pin." Explained Sharon, all while looking at their reflection in the full lengh mirror.

"You know, you could've had a career as stylist." Brenda said.

"Ha, I did but it got boring. My clients didn't like the brutal honest bitchiness, so that's why I ended up here." Said Sharon and then noticed something right above Brenda's right ankle. "And I'll have to hide with make up your tattoo. Cute but better left unseen."

Twenty minutes later, both hair and make up were fixed, though it took another fifteen minutes to hide the tattoo. When she was done, Sharon allowed Brenda to look in the mirror again and what a change. The attention was indeed all in her dark brown eyes, now looking bigger than ever, and all thanks to the white eye liner and fake lashes. There was no trace of a tattoo in her leg and her hair looked perfect.

Looking up and down Brenda's reflection, Sharon couldn't hide her wide smile not only because her friend was stunning but also because she was proud, after all Brenda was her 'little science fair project' even if the blonde really wasn't. Reaching for her necklace, the brunette untied it and then put it around Brenda's neck, and the blonde instantly laid her hand over it: the perfectly rounded white pearl supported in white gold, just like the chain around her neck.

"Isn't this your favourite?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, but although you don't really need to wear a necklace with this dress, classy and powerful women are always mythically attached to pearls and that was missing in you." Explained Sharon as she reached for her little camera and took a couple of photos of Brenda and then of them together.

Turning around, Brenda pulled Sharon into a hug and thanked her for everything she had done the past few days for her: from helping her to get ready for her inteview to calming her down the most unexpected way the night she showed up in the brunette's doorstep. Although neither of them admited it, they secretely hoped they'd finally put all their differences aside and be friends, even if Sharon threatened with a not so nice idea to scare Brenda for life if her necklace wasn't returned to her before the end of the day.


End file.
